Life of Teenagers
by Nellen
Summary: This story is now dead.
1. The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows

First fic…

Disclaimer : I don't own the ducks or Disney.. I do own a livestrong band…

Note : If you find something familiar about the title(s), review and guess at it.. if you get it correct…uh….get a lollipop or something….

-----------------------------------

The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows

-----------------------------------

_Adam's PoV_

Jeez…I'm not some hopeless romantic for sure. I mean…seriously, I don't want to be like those friggin' people that are like "OMIGOSH I LOVE so and so"…that's so pathetic. Seriously. But I guess it's time for me to call myself one. Let me put it in better terms :

I love Julie Gaffney

Love? Psh…I feel so gay…Everything in the whole world is gay!

Anyhoo, there's no way she'd love me back…I mean, she has Scooter. He's older, good-looking, and the goalie of a college hockey team.

I seriously need a life.

I got up from my bed and decided to play video games. Yeah…like that will take my mind off of things. Seriously…who at the age of 18 plays video games still? Ah, screw it…Even guys at the age of 40 play. And I swear, Kenny needs to get out more. I mean, seriously, his life is : wake up, shower, play little bit of video games, eat, classes, play video games, practice, play video games, eat, play video games, eat, play more video games, and sleep. And he's too addicted to DDR. I mean, that's all right because he's Asian, but breakdancing? Eh…that's something you don't see everyday in a dorm, but at an arcade though.

My thoughts were interrupted when my roommates, Guy and Charlie walked into the room. They were arguing about something.

"ADAM! Just the person we needed to see!" Charlie said as he slapped me on the back.

"Adam, what does the Cereal, Crispix, have?" Guy asked. "Rice? Or Corn? Cause I say it's corn!"

"It's rice, you friggin' buttdonkey!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Butt and donkey are the same thing!" Guy argued.

"No, it isn't! Butt is part of your body and a donkey is a friggin' animal!"

I shook my head at them. They argue about the stupidest things. Next thing you'll know, they're going to be like "The sky is blue!" "NO! It's sky blue! GOSH!".

"Look, it's rice AND corn, and buttdonkey, well, let's just say, you're both right, and yet wrong, okay? Now, can you guys shut up?" Adam sighed. Losers. Gosh.

"Unless you'll shut up about Julie," Guy added. The two of them snickered like crazy.

"What?" I said trying not be surprised.

"Guy's right. I mean, you're like "OMIGOSH! Julie, Julie, Julie! I love you!" and that's the truth," Charlie smirked.

"Yea, I know, and that's the millionth time you've told me that," I said as I rolled my eyes. God…they found out about it and made fun of me. And somehow, they keep on forgetting that they told me this.

"Oh..sorry man…" they both said. How pathetic are they.

------------------------------

_Scooter's PoV_

I looked at the picture of Julie. I had to tell her sometime soon. I tried but, it just couldn't come it. I mean, it's not that easy.

"Still trying to figure how to tell her?"

I turned and saw Riley at the doorway.

"It's not that easy! Do you really expect me to go up to her and say, "Hi, Julie! I'm sleeping with a MAN!" I practically screamed.

"Dude, chill. It's easy. Just say you're gay," he said calmly.

"She'll go ballistic. "OMIGOSH! I KISSED A GAY GUY!""

"Gosh…Why can't you come out yet? All I did was say I'm gay in front of my friends and family…at…Thanksgiving."

"Well, that's when usually guys come out. And is it Thanksgiving? NO!"

"I'm not going to pressure you or anything, okay?" Riley said finally giving up. "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks. I love you."

"Love you, too.

----------------------------

just kill me now…


	2. Brand New Day

Since I'm so effhing bored, I'm posting the second chapter….heh..two in one day…how pathetic am I….

Disclaimer : I don't own the duck or Disney and I don't own a cell phone sadly…actually…who the hell needs a cell phone….gosh….

------------------------------------

Brand New Day

_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry  
Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down_

------------------------------------

_Connie's PoV_

Life can never be perfect. I have got the perfect boyfriend, great friends, sucky school, hockey, yea. This was my life.

I got up and went into the bathroom to change. I wasn't going to spend all my time doing my hair, or makeup, like those other sissies. Gosh. I mean seriously. I swear if I ever become like a girly girl, I'm going to kill myself.

My outfits always consisted of jeans / sweatpants, random t-shirt, and either a hoodie or a jacket. And I always put eyeliner and mascara on, and that's it. I hate lip gloss. End of story. Seriously. I hate skirts too, unless they're skorts, then that's fine by me.

Anyways. I have a date with Guy. We're going to the movies and then Starbucks, and then we're going to take a walk around campus…before curfew. I'm glad curfew is at 12:00 PM. So glad.

After I got ready, I went outside my building and waited for Guy to pick me up. I stood there for at least 20 minutes. I looked at my watch and saw it was 7. Well, I got ready 20 minutes earlier, and Guy is such a girl. He takes longer than me. So, He would probably pick me up at sometime, 7:15 or so. So, I sat down on the stairs and just to pass the time, I decided to sleep. (against the wall you retart..i bet you were thinking "how's she gonna sleep?" psh..)

"Connie?" someone shook me. I waved at the person to go away.

"Connie! Wake up!"

I gave in. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked up thinking it was Guy, but it was really Julie.

"What do you want? And what time…." I said as I looked at my watch. I was already 11:00. Gosh..I've been stood up. I swear I'm going to rip his head off. This is like…the tenth time he stood me up! Literally! But those 9 other times, I was with friends, so I shrugged it off. IDIOT! I got up and started to run to his dorm.

"CONS! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? IT'S AN HOUR TIL CURFEW!" Julie yelled out.

"TO KILL GUY GERMAINE!" I screamed.

The boys' dorms were like…on the other side of campus. It takes two minutes to drive there and an hour to walk there. Heck, I didn't know how long it took to run there.

I finally got there and pushed the doors open. There was loud music and a lot of people talking. I heard there was a party, but it was only sophomores and random people. I ran to Guy's room and pushed the door open and saw…him…making out with..a guy? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'VE BEEN STOOD UP FOR A GUY!

"GUY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed.

All the other ducks were here, too, and 3 random people. Charlie put a hand on my shoulder.

"Chill, Cons, it's truth or dare," he said and then he started laughing.

"Oh sure, you can get drunk and shit and play truth or dare and make out with a guy, but, you stand me up?" I screamed.

The room suddenly got quiet, except for the occasional giggles here and there.

"AW SHIT! I'm sorry Connie! It won't happen again," Guy got up to hug me but I pushed him. This was the last straw.

"That's what you said last time, and all the other times before that, Guy!"

"Jeez, Guy, how many times did you stand her up? Tsk tsk tsk…"Averman said while shaking his head.

"SHUT UP AVERMAN!" I yelled.

This duck was becoming a killer duck. With teeth and…talons…and…sharp feathers…chomping beak.

"HELL RIGHT IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! WE'RE OVER GUY GERMAINE!" I yelled before walking out.

"Connie!" I heard him yell after me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't you touch me! And you boys get back in there or else I'm going to smack you all! Close the goshdarnit door and if you boys hear our conversation, you're going to earn a couple of punches as well!" I screamed at my fellow teammates who were coming out. They slammed the door and turned the music up.

"And you," I pointed at him. "I can't even trust you anymore! What the hell is your problem! Like, the time when I said to hold on to my bracelets and rings because I had that swimming test, you go and trade them for ICE CREAM!"

"I'm sorry, Connie! Look! Just calm down!" Guy said.

"I AM CALM!" I yelled. I breathed slowly before saying "I'm calm.."

"Please just give me another chance," he begged.

"I gave you a lot of chances, and somehow you keep on screwing up. I'm sorry, Guy. I can't do this anymore," I said quietly. Tears were coming to my eyes. I blinked and then they were gone. Hell, I love Guy, but I swear, I can't love someone I can't trust.

"But Connie, I love you," he said.

"I love you, too, but I'm sorry." I kissed his cheek and gave him hug. I turned around and walked away from him. And then I noticed I gave him another chance. I mentally kicked myself. But then, somehow, a smile crept to my face.

_Guy's PoV_

I can't believe this. I'm so stupid! Argh! Well, she said she still loves me, right? So I might have a chance. She just gave me another chance! I smiled and laughed and walked back to my dorm. I was greeted by "I'm sorry man." And "You're going to get back together." And all that other crap. I just kept on smiling.

"Okay..Guy…You're creeping me out.." Fulton said noticing the smile.

"Are you actually happy to break up with her? I mean..seriously…you're all giddy!" Averman exclaimed.

"Guys calm down. She still wants me," I said while still smiling.

"Yeah…after all that yelling?" Ken said. "Pa-chaa…yea right…"

"She gave me another chance!" I screamed for joy.

"And…how do you know that for sure?" Goldberg said while putting his arm on my shoulder.

"It's not like she said she loves you," Luis said. "Cause that's giving a person another chance.

"And how would you know?" Charlie asked.

"You dare question me? The Hispan-"

"He's right you know," Adam said interrupting Luis. Who the hell would want to hear Romeo's boasting.

"Both of you are right." And I patted them on the back.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer : I don't own the ducks and I suck at this stuff

I have to hurry this up because next week I have a cruise and I'm going to be…eh….and school starts on the seventh…so blurgh…

---------------------------------

Dirty Little Secret

---------------------------------

_Julie's PoV_

So bored. That's all I can say. I'm just sitting here in this stupid English class. I mean, English was all fun and all when I was younger, but as soon as I hit sixth grade, man, did I get bored I what. I have a tendency to fall asleep in English…and not any other subjects. Chemicals in Science keep you awake, a lot of people fall asleep in History, P.E. keeps you wired, I don't know why I fall asleep in English.

I looked at the clock as saw that it was almost the end of the school day.

"C'mon…c'mon…" I said under my breath. Then the worst thing happened to me, I got called on.

"Miss Gaffney, what is-" my teacher said, but soon got cut off by the bell. Ch'yea!

I packed my books, got up and walked to the door. I met up with Russ, Dwayne, and Portman.

"Girl, you are so lucky. It gives a whole new meaning to the expression, "Saved by the Bell!" Russ said as he slapped my shoulder.

"She kept on calling on me…ME! Can you believe it? It's like…she's obsessed with me or something.." Dean said.

"Psh..yea right.. Highly doubt that," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys, you want to go somewhere with the other fellow ducks?" Dwayne asked.

"Sure…I have nothing better to do," Portman replied.

"Ditto," Russ said.

"Can't. Meeting up with Scooter," I declined.

"Are you going to do something with him?" Portman asked smirking.

"Oh yea…I'm going to go to his dorm and we're going to make out and then we're going move on to other heated things and make sure everybody hears us…" I said as I rolled my eyes. That's sooooo Portman.

"A guy can't know?" he chuckled.

"He wants to tell me something, you retard."

"What does he want to tell you?" Dwayne asked.

"Uhm…I don't know…that he doesn't have a ding dong?"

"Seriously?"

Russ shook his head. Typical Dwayne. Good thing we all love him.

"She was being sarcastic, Dwayne," he said.

"Are you sure? I was about to say…" Dwayne sighed in relief.

"And boys and boys, girls and girls, cannot make babies. WHEW!" Portman said as he pretended he wiped off sweat with the back of his hand. We all just laughed.

"I'll see you guys later!" I said as I walked to my dorm and they walked to theirs.

"Julie!"

I turned around and saw Connie running up to me. She still looked the same. I thought she was going to be like every girl after a breakup, sweats, hair up and all. Eh…I don't want to be like that. It makes you even more miserable. She stopped in front of me and started walking beside me.

"The boys and I are going the movies, Dunkin Donuts, and the arcade. They told me you couldn't come because of Scooter?" She asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Well, yea," I just mainly said.

"Julie….I like Scooter and all, as a friend of course, but…don't you think he's kind of controlling?" Connie asked with caution.

"I was thinking that…a week ago when I realized I couldn't go hang out with you guys," I replied. "But I'm not going to break up with him, Conster."

"You love him don't you?"

"I guess. But not sure. He doesn't show it back. But that's fine with me. Guys aren't that great with commitments."

"Okay…what do you want from Dunkin Donuts?" she asked changing the subject.

"Caramel iced latte and a cream cheese bagel. I'll carry your bag back," I offered.

"Thanks. I'll be back at 9 to give you your food," she said looking at her watch. She gave me her bag, said goodbye, and ran off.

It took me awhile to get to my dorm building. I went into my room and dropped the bags and went outside to the parking lot. I got in my car (use your imagination…not that great with cars…a'ight?) started it, and drove to the college Scooter goes to.

_At the college_

I drove around trying to figure which building Scooter is in. Of course all college campuses are huge, but somehow, I manage to get lost. Is that normal? I couldn't even remember the name of his building! Some girlfriend I am. Then I remembered that his building was one the left side of the school. So I drove to the school. It's the biggest one, right? I couldn't even find that building. Damn this campus.

I drove for what seemed like hours until I found his building. I parked and ran inside. I went to the floor he was on and walked down the end of the hall. His room was at the end. I went up to his door and got out my key. Hah..good thing I have my key.

I was about to put the key in the lock when I heard noises. I put my ear against it and it sounded like…what I think it is? I opened the door to find Scooter in the bed with…WHAT THE FUCK? RILEY! I turned around and started walking towards the stairs.

"JULIE! WAIT!" Scooter called out. He came up to me with only just pants on. "I can explain!"

He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"Well..you could've told me first when I walked in on you!" I said calmly.

"You're not mad at…all? What the…" Scooter said.

"Well mad at the fact that you were sleeping with another guy, and the fact you didn't tell me, but, I'm just happy for you that you found…a guy…" I replied. It sounded so weird to say that.

"Thanks Julie. But you can't tell anybody…but considering that we just broke up, you HAVE to tell somebody…so…tell Adam," he said.

"Why Adam?"

"He's nice and he's quiet. He keeps secrets nicely."

"But you have to find me a guy!"

"Don't worry! You'll find a guy!"

"What if I don't? You have to tell me which ones are hot! Or else I'll take your gay magazines away!"

"And this is when the quote from the Spiderman movie comes…"

"What?"

"In terms you'll understand. "He had always been standing in your doorway." It's a nice quote."

"Not getting you…"

"You'll find him on your own! NOW GO!" He turned me around and pushed me towards the stairs. "FIND YOUR DREAM MAN!"

"Like I will today!" I called back.

Wow…I have…a gay friend! This is so fucking awesome! But I can only tell Adam though. And that's gay. I got out of the building and into my car. I looked at my watch and saw it was 8. They're probably at Dunkin Donuts.

So, I drove to Dunkin Donuts that we always go to. Seeing that they're still at the movies, I decided to wait for them. I don't think I want Dunkin Donuts…I want Friendly's.

I got out of my car and decided to go inside. I sat down at the nearest table and put my head down and slept.

"Julie….Julie…."

"Mhhphmm," was all I said and I moved my head to a more comfortable spot.

"Julie, there's a spider on your head." Like I'll fall for that.

Then someone started tickling me. And I'm very ticklish. I screamed and smacked the person's head with my head. Ooh..the pain.

"Jeez, Jules, what's your problem…."

I rubbed my head and saw that it was Adam. Time to tell him. But, in private.

"Sorry Adam," I apologized.

"Julie..what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Scooter?" Charlie asked.

"Did he like, dump you or something?" Goldberg asked. "You know, when girls get dumped, they like, eat a lot of something. How many donuts do you want?"

I smacked his head with my free hand. I thought he already gave up.

"That's Homecoming, Goldberg.." Connie said as she rolled her eyes.

"So…what happened?" Fulton asked.

"Give us the dirty details!" Portman smirked.

"Don't you mean, "gory" details? Considering that she got dumped!" Averman stated.

"And how do you know for sure she got dumped?" Portman said.

"Well, she wouldn't be here if she DIDN'T get dumped," Ken said.

"How about, she dumped HIM instead!" Russ argued.

"She wouldn't dump him! She loves him!" Connie teased me on the "She loves him!" part. With emphasis in the word loves and a bit of sarcasm.

"Guys…Guys…" Guy said, but they barely heard him. Everybody was arguing over who dumped who. I was just sitting here, looking at them for entertainment.

"GUYS!" Adam yelled over them. They all stopped. It's funny when they argue. They become like animals. And they start pulling hair, scratching each other, and then they forget what they're arguing about and become like ninjas.

"What, Adam? We're discussing a VERY important issue here!" Averman said.

"How about, we hear the woman out?" Adam said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Gotta learn to speak up…" Guy said to himself.

And now…all the attention was on me.

"We broke up. What's there to say?" was all I said.

"Did he break it off with you, or did you break it off with him?" Goldberg asked.

"We broke up…TOGETHER!"

"And you're not sad…at the fact?" Charlie asked.

"Nah…Can we get something to eat? Cause I'm starving."

"Uh-huh….." they all said. They all walked up to the counter except for Adam.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Well, yea…but….don't tell anyone about this…because Scooter let me to tell you and nobody else…" I almost whispered. He arched his eyebrow.

"He's….well…gay…"

He coughed. Was that a good sign? Probably not.

"I always knew he was somehow gay…." He muttered.

"Eh…at least we have a gay friend!" I smiled.

"Right…..of course you shouldn't be afraid….He's with Riley…right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Pretty obvious…the way they look at each other."

"GO ADAM!"

We looked and saw it was Charlie and Guy. I wonder what they meant. Connie then punched the two in the stomachs.

"Uhm…I think we should….order….get our food…yea…" Adam mumbled.

-------------------------------

who thinks I suck at this? I'm not asking for pity here…just say the truth people! The truth only!


	4. Friends Forever Graduation

Disclaimer : I don't own the ducks or Disney.

I think it's the summary scaring off the people :D Who doesn't suck at summaries?

And I officially love Hawthorne Heights

----------------------------------

Friends Forever (Graduation)

----------------------------------

Whoever thought that it was already the end of the year for the ducks? They were going to graduate. Everybody thought it was a long way off, but the years went so fast. They all knew which college they're going to, but they were scared to tell each other, by means of being separated. And graduation was tonight and the graduates have to get ready early, 2 hours early, meaning 6.

"Can't believe we have to wear heels…augh..." Julie whined as she looked at the shoes.

"The worst thing is, we have to wear something formal underneath. And it has to be white," Connie pointed out.

"Yea…but…do you know how high these things are? I'm practically gonna fall on stage…unless I go barefooted…I don't understand how girls wear these things...gonna break an ankle.."

Then there was a knock on the door. Julie got up from where she was sitting to unlock the door. She saw Adam, Guy, and Charlie at the door.. all ready.

"You girls are slow…." Charlie said.

"How about…we don't want to get ready?" Connie retorted.

"Look girls," Guy started. "I know graduation came so fast, but that doesn't mean you like…It's hard to explain…"

"What he means is that you can't like, not dress into your gowns or something because you don't want to graduate...right?" Adam explained and he looked at Guy.

"Exactly. Took the words out of my mouth," Guy nodded his head.

"No…that's not it.." said Connie.

"It's just that…we have to wear these things!" Julie complained as the girls showed them the shoes and the outfits.

"So?" Charlie asked. "I see nothing wrong with them."

"I don't get it," Adam said.

"Me neither….is it because they're white?" Guy asked.

"Nah…can't be…I think it's because the skirt is too short," Adam tried to explain.

"You want them to become Jewish?" Charlie said sarcastically.

"How about… we have to dress like "ladies"," Julie said.

"I knew it!" Adam exclaimed.

"Tch, no you didn't," Guy mumbled.

The girls rolled their eyes. They got up and pushed them out of the door.

"Yo…what are you girls doing?" Charlie asked.

"Peeping toms…" was all the girls said.

With that, they closed the door on them and locked it.

"Do you think we gave them ideas?" Julie asked Connie.

"Nah….don't think so…There's no way you can see through that keyhole..." Connie said as she looked at the keyhole. "But, just to be safe, change in the bathroom…I'll wait until it's my turn…"

_Auditorium_

"Man…I'm so nervous…" Ken fidgeted around with his gown.

"Calm down, dude," as Portman slapped him on the back.

"Easy for you to say… are you the one playing the piano for our song?" Ken asked rhetorically. Portman just put his hands up.

"Thought so…" Ken mumbled.

"Man, you'll do fine! I mean… I never heard you make a mistake in my life," Russ said reassuring Ken.

"This is graduation… I mean…. A lot of people are going to be here?" Ken answered in a questioning way.

"At least you're better than Charlie…that boy makes a lot of mistakes," Averman said while shaking his head.

"What did you say?" Charlie said as he walked over to them.

"We were just saying how, you're such a great captain and that we'll miss you the most!" Averman defended.

"Uh-huh…I heard something about… I suck on the piano.." He said.

"Well…that's kinda true…" Ken muttered.

"Are you asking for, a what? Uh, a battle? 'Cause you're on Kenny boy!" Charlie smirked.

"You're going down.." Ken just smiled.

And with that, they ran towards the piano.

"Wow… buncha lowlifes… Fighting over who's better…" Russ shook his head.

"Graduates! Graduates!" Dean spoke into the microphone. Sadly, no one heard him.

"GRADUATES!" he screamed into it. And yet, no one heard him. So he started singing.

"The sun will come up, tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar-"

"YOU SUCK!" someone screamed.

"Excuse me?"

"NOTHING!"

"I thought so. Now that I have your attention, will you please go outside? AND YOU TWO!" Dean pointed at Ken and Charlie who were at the piano. "It's nice that you're practicing and you want to take his place, but don't you think you should stop and look where everybody is going?"

The two shrugged their shoulders and ran out of the auditorium where everybody was. But then, since there were to many students, they had to go outside, just to make sure the people who were going to see them graduate don't see them.

Everybody went into their little groups, like at lunch. The cheerleaders, football team, basketball team, track team, soccer team, swim team, punk skaters, Goth people, nerds, orchestra, band, etc. There were only a couple of people from these groups. Then there's the Ducks. They always went into their little group. The girls took their shoes off and sat down. The guys sat down too, but some of them sat down on the ground, so they had to lift their gown.

"Can you believe we're graduating?" Connie started.

"Hard to believe, but true," Averman said nodding his head.

"What about after we graduate? Where are we going to go?" Adam pointed out.

Everybody got quiet. They didn't want to leave this place. They started talking about memories, like, when they got into Eden Hall, the prank wars, how Goldberg tried to make Julie fat, etc. Everybody was going to miss the days.

Then someone said they had to go inside for their walk-in. The girls put on their shoes and walked toward the entrance.

The band started playing the Graduation theme. And everybody walked and got to their seats.

_Julie's PoV_

Man….These things take too long…and I'm so bored and my ass hurts…

_Goldberg's PoV_

I want a chocolate éclair… I need food… I need donuts…I want soda….

_Portman's PoV_

Man, can't wait for the after party! Lots of beer, dancing, hot chicks! Oh yea… the after parties are the best!

_Ken's PoV_

I'm tired…. I think I'm going to fall asleep. I tapped the person next to me on the shoulder and whispered wake me up when they call Ken Wu. And then I fell asleep.

_Connie's PoV_

God…will they ever stop to breathe for air? They've been making out throughout the dude's speech….

_Guy's PoV_

Can they stop making out? But somehow, I wish that was me and Connie…

_Averman's PoV_

Wow….Whoever knew you could play gameboy during graduation? MWAHAHAHAH!

_Fulton's PoV_

I want to bash into somebody…

_Dwayne's PoV_

What did he say? Did he say like something like….cat?

_Russ's PoV_

Poor Dwayne….doesn't know what the dude is saying….if he says supercalifrag- whatever, Dwayne will be like…donkey…

_Luis's PoV_

Oh yea…surrounded by the beautiful chicks….

_Adam's PoV_

Somehow…this reminds me of "Can't Hardly Wait"

_Charlie's PoV_

Man…I'm the only one on the team who hasn't had a relationship…Everybody else had a boyfriend or girlfriend, but they're now single…This sucks….

_Regular PoV_

Then they called up names. Julie and Connie decided to take of their shoes, Averman got his gameboy taken away by the dude next to him, Ken's gown had drool all over it, Guy somehow tripped, Dwayne asked Dean what the diploma was, Goldberg stole a cereal bar from a kid and was eating it on the way up, Fulton wanted a chest bump from Dean, but the Dean just stood and was knocked over by him, Portman kept on bobbing his head, but everybody else was okay. And it was time to sing their song.

The graduates got up and walked on stage, while Ken walked to the piano. As soon everybody was settled, Ken started playing.

_So we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn twenty-five_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will never be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out 'cause we're on_

_A diff'rent track and if you _

_Got something that you need to say_

_You'd better say it right now' cause you don't have another day_

'_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinkg of the night in June_

_I didn't know much of love but it came too soon_

_And there was me and you and when we got real blue_

_We'd stay at home talking on the telephone_

_And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves, thinking life's not fair_

_And this is how it feels…_

_As we go on, _

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_come whatever_

_We will still be _

_Friends forever_

(skip the song rest of the song... you can get the lyrics from the music sheets or online)

As the song ended, they all threw their hats in the air. And graduation was over as soon they walked out the door, not students, but graduates of the year 2000.

Most people were going home, and some were going to stay in the dorms for a couple of days. But the ducks were already packed up and were going to Adam's house. No one spoke as they went upstairs and got ready to change for the after party, which was at a club.

-------------------------------

eh….i suck at this


	5. Best of You

Disclaimer : I don't own the duck or Disney….

I had a creepy dream last night….well..not creepy…just….strange….

---------------------------------

Best of You

---------------------------------

Charlie was the first one to get dressed. He went downstairs and waited for the others. Adam then came down, wearing something not..Adamish. He was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans.

"Whoa… Adam… that's like…. Not Adam…" Charlie said.

"That's nice…" Adam muttered.

Then Ken came down. He was wearing the exact same thing as Adam, except his dress shirt was striped with blue, light blue, and light purple.

"Oh hell no," Ken said as he looked at Adam.

"You've got to be kidding me… I was wearing this first!" Adam said.

"You mean, it's the first time you're wearing it," Ken mumbled.

"Oh shut up. I look better than you.."

"Nah… not really… 'sides… I always wear this.. or something like it…"

Then Luis came down wearing also the exact same thing, except it was pink.

"Jeez, how many of you are going to wear dress shirts?" Charlie thought out loud.

"You boys better take off those things, because only one of us can wear it," Luis said.

"Yeah, right. If you think you look sexy, you don't…." Ken commented.

"I agree… I think I'm the sexiest," Adam said nodding his head.

"No, I'm the sexiest!" Ken argued.

Then they argued about who's sexier than who. The rest of the boys came down by now. Then Charlie got tired.

"Okay..." Charlie said as he broke up the argument. "You guys are all sexy beast and you're not wearing the exact same thing, right?"

The three boys looked down at their white shoes. It looked like they were triplets, except in different colors.

"These are Nikes," Ken said.

"Addidas," Adam muttered.

"Reeboks," Luis said in a pa-cha way.

"Okay, see? Not wearing the exact same thing," Charlie concluded.

"Are the girls down yet? Because I'm starving," Goldberg said.

"I'm sorry Goldberg. My parents like…put this security thing on the fridge, so, uhm, only people that live in this house can like open it, but guests, uhm, when they touch it, you, uh, kinda get shocked….I'm just warning ya…" Adam stuttered.

"Right…" whimpered Goldberg.

"You know who I think is a sexy beast?" Averman said out of nowhere. "Pikachu."

"Nah…I think that monkey in "Dora the Explorer" is a sexy beast," Charlie said.

"BARNEY IS A SUPER SEXY BEAST!" Portman shouted.

"That purple dinosaur?" Fulton asked.

"Yeah."

"I heard the dude who was Barney died."

They were talking about sexy beasts and they didn't notice they didn't notice the girls come down.

They looked like girls, but, they don't want to. Julie was wearing white capris, a brown tank top shirt with a V, a ghetto hat, and those shoes that are white and have black elastic (those are awesome shoes… people at dance wear those things all the time… but not anymore). Connie was wearing a strapless black shirt that flared out at the bottom, jeans, fingerless gloves that reached up a little bit over the shoulder, and converses. And they wore makeup that they usually wore : eyeliner, and mascara.

They saw that the boys didn't see them. Julie made a hand motion for Adam's car keys, and Connie nodded. She was walking quietly over the keys and she was about make a grab for them except when Portman saw her.

"HEY! THEY'RE DOWN!" Portman shouted.

Julie then covered the keys with her hand, put her free hand on her hip, and it looked like she was leaning on the table.

"Oh…. Uhm.. Jules, I forgot something. Can you come upstairs with me?" Connie thought of quickly.

"Sure!" Julie said. She then grabbed the keys and nobody noticed.

"Okay… Might as well wait for them again," Ken said.

"Well we have to. It would be inpolite to if we didn't," Dwayne stated.

"It's impolite, Dwayne," Russ corrected.

_Meanwhile with the girls_

"Thanks Connie. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to get them," Julie thanked Connie.

"No problem. So… how are we going to get down?" Connie asked as they walked into their room.

Julie went to the window and got outside, and then said "We jump."

"What?" Connie freaked out. "Are you crazy? We might die!"

"Chill, Connie. We're only on the second floor, c'mon!"

Connie got out side the window, and closed it.

"Ready?" Julie asked.

"Like I am," Connie said.

"On 3….. 3!" Julie said as she jumped.

"What? Oh forget you," and Connie jumped.

They landed on their feet. They ran to Adam's car, which was open-hooded.

"That car could get stolen with its hood down," Julie stated as she got inside the driver's seat.

"Which it is right now," Connie smirked as she got into the passenger's seat.

They put on their seatbelts and Julie turned on the car. She drove out of the driveway, and then started driving in to their destination.

"Shouldn't we beep?" Connie asked.

"Nah…"

The club was an hour away. When they got there, they parked, and put the hood up, and made sure it wouldn't get stolen. They went inside and saw a lot of people dancing, a bar, table with food, a dj, a lot of platforms with people dancing, and saw people from their school celebrating.

"OH YEA!" The girls shouted. They, too, started dancing.

_Meanwhile..._

"Man, it's already been an hour!" Portman whined.

"How about we go upstairs and find them?" Charlie suggested.

Everybody went upstairs and into the girls room.

"WAIT!" Dwayne said. "We should knock."

So Charlie knocked. No answer. Charlie opened the door and saw no one.

"Check the other rooms," he ordered.

They checked the other rooms, but couldn't find them. They went downstairs.

"Okay, guys, this isn't funny," Luis whimpered.

"Are you somehow, scared, my friend?" Averman said as he put an arm around his shoulders. "Because, we're going to die…. Yea… die."

"Shut up Averman," Luis said.

"I'm just warning ya! They could've watched, "the tape"."

"There's no way that tape's real," Fulton said.

"Didn't you know it was based on a "true story"? There HAS to be a tape! I think they watched it!"

"Wouldn't we have found their bodies right now?" Guy pointed out.

"What if the girl took them as hostages and left no trace of blood?"

"How about, after seven days is up, she KILLS them!"

"OH SHIT!" Adam screamed.

"What?" Charlie asked.

Adam was pale and was whimpering.

"SEE? It's the tapes effects!" Averman said nodding his head.

"They took the car keys…my car keys…" Adam said.

"So much for "the tape" theory," Goldberg said as he patted Averman's back.

"Okay…. Since the took the car keys… they… LEFT WITHOUT US? Oh my god!" Ken concluded.

"Might as well go to the club, now," Charlie suggested.

"The girls might have gotten drunk by now," Luis said.

"And might be…. Taken advantage of…." Ken said.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?" Adam and Guy shouted as they ran outside and into the car.

"Nice Ken, make them even more worried," Russ said as he slapped his back.

"It's partly Luis's fault!" Ken defended himself.

They all got into the cars and drove to the club. When the got there, they parked and ran inside the club.

"Split up!" Charlie shouted over the loud music.

They all went in different directions. Goldberg went to the table with food, Fulton and Portman went to the bar, Luis and Ken were dancing with chicks, Russ was dancing too, Dwayne was just standing there looking around, Averman was just walking around and then he stood next to the dj, while Charlie, Guy, and Adam were looking for the girls. But Sadly, Charlie kind of get tempted by a girl and started dancing with her.

"Omigosh.. they're here…" Connie said as she pointed each of them out to Julie.

"Just keep dancing," Julie said.

Then Guy and Adam found them.

"Hey! What's up?" Julie said.

Then Adam put his hand out.

"Oh… yea…." Julie said as she took the keys out of her pocket and put them in his hand.

"C'mon! Let's dance!" Julie said as she was dancing with Adam, and Connie was dancing with Guy.

"Hey Adam!" a girl said. It was Lucinda, a girl from Eden Hall. "Let's dance."

With that she took him and started dancing with him.

"Excuse, I was dancing with him first," Julie said nicely.

"Get away, bitch," she said.

"Oh I'll show you who's a bitch," Julie said. She then took Connie and started dancing.

"You think you could be sexy? Ugh…" Lucinda said. She did the same thing with her friend.

Then everybody back away.

"BATTLE!" the dj screamed. Then he put on the song "Make Her Feel Good".

Then Julie and Connie started dancing. They had a little routine to this song. It went back and forth. Everybody was cheering for both teams. After the song was over, no one won. Then Julie called Luis, Ken, and Russ.

"LOSE CONTROL!" Julie called out to the dj. Then the dj put the song on.

They were doing the dance exactly from the video. They were bored one day.. so.. what could they do? After the song was over, the crowd was cheering for them loudly. Then the girls walked away. The five of them gave each other high-fives.

"Time to celebrate!" Connie said as they walked to the bar.

They drank a lot. Connie and Julie were wasted, while the guys held it. The girls wandered off while the guys didn't notice.

"Hey sweetie," two guys came up to them. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure!" Connie and Julie said.

Julie had one guy, Connie had the other. They were dancing and the guys were "feeling" the girls' bodies. Then the girls stopped. Somehow, they still had a mind.

"Oh come on, we're not going to hurt you," the boys said as the took them outside.

"Stop it!" Julie whimpered.

They started kissing their necks. Somehow, sense kicked back into them. Maybe they weren't wasted. They kicked them in their area, and ran away, but the boys caught up to them.

_Meanwhile_

"Where's Connie?" Charlie wondered out loud.

"Jules?" Adam called out.

"Guy?" Charlie looked around.

_Outside_

"Get off of them!" Guy said as he pushed the boys off.

"Get out of our way pretty boy!" The guy pushed him.

"Hey! Don't push him!" She said as she stood in front of Guy.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" the dude sneered.

The other dude took Julie, but then earned a punch from Guy.

"GUY!"

Everybody looked and saw Charlie and Adam.

"Reinforcements, eh? This is going to be fun."

"Come on guys," Charlie said as he motioned for Guy, Connie and Julie to walk away.

"You're not leaving," They said as they grabbed the girls' hands, and they screamed in pain.

"Stop it!" Adam said as he punched one guy. And then a fight broke between Adam and guy, and Guy and guy.

"ADAM!" Julie shouted.

Charlie got into the middle and broke it up.

"How about you guys fuck someone else? I'm pretty sure it will end up with the same result," Charlie said.

Then the ducks walked to the car.

"We're going home?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, whether you like it or not. You girls have to be home," Adam said as got inside.

The girls got inside with dull faces. It was quiet on the drive home. The other ducks were still partying, and they're pretty sure, Dwayne, or Ken, or Russ have to be the ones driving the others home.

When the got home, the girls and Charlie just went upstairs, and Adam and Guy got a first aid kit to take care of their wounds. Then they went upstairs and fell asleep, literally.

---------------------------

I'm hungry..


	6. Blue Burns Orange

Disclaimer : I don't own the Ducks or Disney…. I own the piano, son

I wanted black nail polish…. But nooo…. And it's such a coincidence! I'm watching the Mighty Ducks… whoa…

----------------------------

Blue Burns Orange

_And I've been waiting for so long_

_To hold you in my arms_

_Embrace forever my sweet girl_

----------------------------

Two months have passed by so quickly. The out-of-state of ducks went back to their hometowns. And it was time for Adam to move into the dorms. So was Julie.

_Adam's PoV_

Gosh… I can't believe it. The ducks aren't going to be in my life every single day at every single second. This totally sucks. I'm going to Princeton. I highly doubt that the other ducks are going to go there. That's where my nicknames come in : "rich boy / cake-eater". I never really liked rich boy.

I'm moving into the dorms today. I said good-bye to my family and friends. I didn't tell my fellow ducks because… I was scared. Scared of seeing them cry and even hating me. 'Cause I'm "rich boy". Anyways, as I got to the campus, I took in all my surroundings. This is some college. I see people who probably are sophies, juniors, or seniors either just walking around with people, sitting down talking with people, jogging, and blah blah blah blah. I could be doing that with MY people.

I went into the office and got assigned to my dorm building. Then the dude gave me a map. Like I need a map… psh. I went outside and looked at the map. Okay…. So I need the damn thing. I walked not that far. It's conveniently near the office and the school, and to the outside world. I was on the first floor. I think the dude at the office told me something about a law being girls and guys on separate floors.

I was walking until I bumped into somebody. (I make it sooo.. cheesy.. and so… original…) I muttered sorry before the person grabbed my shoulder.

"Yo, what the fu-" I started to say before I saw the person in front of me. "Funny it is to bump into you here at this very moment."

"I'm guessing that you're so glad to see me, Adam Banks," Julie said. "Wash that mouth. There are children around here."

"Who? I don't see any kids half or less of my height running around here."

"Well, there's that kid over there with his big brother, and that baby being held by… what looks like a teenage mom…"

"They're not in hearing distance, Julie."

"Some people could hear you a smack you."

"Are you staying in this oh-so lovely building?" I said changing the subject.

"Yes. I'm on the fourth floor. I'm guessing you're on one of the odd numbered floors."

"Yep… this is going to be heck of a year."

We looked at the building, took a deep breath and walked in. I went on my floor she went on hers. After I finished unpacking, and settled in, I went outside and waited for Julie. I had a feeling she would come out.

"Jules," I called out.

"What's up?" She replied.

"Want to walk around campus? See what "lies beyond our wildest dreams"?

"Sure, but we have to get coffee. I need my caffeine."

So we walked around the campus. Heck, I was getting nervous. I'm spending time with the "love of my life". Least I'm not sweating or blushing or hyperventilating. That's just crazy. Doesn't seem Adamish. But there were couples making out, holding hands. Just raises the tension. At least we kept a steady conversation. Just a normal between friends. Friends. I wish we were more. I have chance, don't I?

It was getting late and we headed back to our dorm. It was pretty quiet, and it was getting pretty uncomfortable.

"Do you think the others are missing us?" Julie finally asked.

"Of course. They should be," I answered.

"It's just… not normal for them to be NOT here."

"Well, we had to split up sometime soon."

We got to our dorm and we just stood there facing each other.

"I just wish things were normal. I want everybody to be here," Julie's voice was breaking up.

"Come on, Jules. Don't cry. At least I'm here."

I took her into my arms and just held her. She grabbed my shirt and cried into it. I just wish this moment would last forever. I've always wanted to know the feeling to hold her. But we're friends. Just friends. I just can't jump in and be her boyfriend. I need to be her friend. I held her even more closer. I was about to let go when she stopped me.

"Don't. Just a little longer," she said.

And so I did.

-----------------------------------------------------

poop :D


	7. Just the Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or Disney

Random fact: Chad Michael Murray kissed the two rivals, Hilary Duff and Lindsay Lohan, in different movies.

Okay… I have a problem with missing letters of words or words. So… yea.. don't mind me!

---------------------------------------

Just the Girl

---------------------------------------

Charlie Conway was walking around Princeton Campus. He knows where he is going, or so he thought. He then saw a girl looking at something. He went up to her.

"Excuse me," Charlie said as the girl looked up. "Can you tell me where, this is?"

He pointed at something on the map.

"Sure, you can just go all the way straight," the girl said sarcastically.

"I'm just asking. Something called being polite?"

"Well, there's something called common sense."

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't a sophie, junior, or a senior know where they're going?"

Charlie nodded.

"Well, am I a sophie, junior, or a senior?"

Charlie shook his head.

"That's right! I'm a fucking freshman you fucking retard."

"You don't have to be so rude about it," Charlie finally said.

"How would you feel if someone came up to you and said 'Excuse me, where's New York City?'"

"I would say 'I don't live near there. I'm sorry.' And then I would walk away."

"Yeah, right."

"It's the truth. How about you start being nice by saying your name."

"Mahatma Gandhi."

"No, he died a long time ago and he was Indian."

"Native American, idiot."

"Whatever. Just say the truth."

The girl stood there looking annoyed and was looking around. She then sighed and she stuck her hand out and put a smirk on.

"Linda."

Charlie smiled and shook her hand.

"Charlie. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you."

She then took her hand away and started walking away. Charlie rolled his eyes and started walking wherever. He then heard some argueing going on.

"Look! It was Jason's fault!"

"No! Mother Nature's fault!"

"Jason made that big crack in the earth!"

"No! Mother Nature's building of ice just started to crumble!"

"I think it is Jason's fault."

"SEE! Fulton agrees with me."

"WAS, Fulton! The loud music went to his head!"

Charlie saw Averman, Fulton, and Portman walking. He then walked up to them and said, "I think it was Jason."

"Hah!" Portman huffed in Averman's face. Averman just muttered whatever.

"So! What is our duck captain doing here at a time like this?" Fulton said as he put his arm around Charlie.

"I'm going to college here."

"No way!"

"All right!"

Then the Bash Brothers were giving each other noogies.

"I can't find my building though," Charlie said to Averman.

"Which building is it?" Averman asked.

"Can't pronounce it."

He then showed him a piece of paper with the name of the building.

"That's where we're staying, too!"

"Could you show me?"

"Use your common sense."

Charlie turned around and saw Linda.

"Can't you see that they have their stuff with them? Jeez… You have no common sense at all."

"How about you have no politeness at all, that's why you have no friends! Or, are you trying to be with the "bad people" group?"

"Fuck you, Charlie."

"I'd be glad if you did."

"You want me to?"

Linda was nose to nose with Charlie.

"No. I bet you can't even do it. You look like a virgin."

"And so do you, you fucking jock."

She then turned around and walked away.

"New girlfriend, Charlie? Or first girlfriend, I should say?" Averman said.

"No…" Charlie blushed.

"Someone's blushing!" Portman teased.

"You know, I wouldn't go out with her. She's a bad bitch," Fulton nodded his head.

"No duh," Charlie said. "But, there has to be a reason she's acting like that. And I'm going to make her open up to me."

"Wow… talk about "Cold-Heart Bitch", man," Averman said.

"Yeah… whatever."

They kept walking and talking and arguing about movies when they bumped into two very specific people.

"Yo, watch it you mother-OW!"

"Don't make me wash your mouth with soap."

"Uhm… no greetings?" Averman said sarcastically.

"Hey guys!" Julie said as she hugged everybody as Adam did too, in that 'jockish' way.

"So, you guys are going here, too?" Julie asked.

"Common sense, Julie," Portman said, while winking at Charlie. Charlie then pushed Portman.

"Let's just say they go here, Jules," Adam said to Julie.

"Adam, we need to talk," Charlie said in a sing song voice. He grabbed Adam's arm and walked away from the group as far as possible so they can't hear.

"So… did you do anything?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Adam was so clueless.

"Oh come on! You've been here with "the girl of your dreams" and you didn't do anything?"

"Uhm…."

"Spit it out!"

"I.. just held her.."

"That's it? You didn't tell her?"

"I don't want to.."

"Why? You want her to find another boyfriend?"

"I… huh?"

Adam wasn't looking at Charlie anymore. He was looking behind him. Charlie turned around and saw Linda looking their way.

"Trouble in paradise, Charlie's friend? It seems you found your building, Charlie," Linda said.

"There's no trouble in paradise and there's no paradise either, so why don't you just stop stalking me and leave me alone!" Charlie seethed.

"Stalking you? You're the one who's been following me around! I suppose you want to ask me out, or something…"

Charlie then blushed. Adam saw him blushing and coughed.

"Oh, I need to show you to your.. room!" Adam said changing the subject.

He then grabbed Charlie's arm and walked away from Linda towards the building. The group was already inside.

"I think it's 115," Charlie said.

"That's my room. Looks like we're roommates," Adam said quickly.

He opened the door and saw Guy sleeping on the bed.

"Looks like we're all roommates."

Charlie put his stuff down on the last bed. He turned around and saw Adam waking Guy up.

"Yo, Guy…" Adam whispered.

Guy rolled over.

"Guy….. Connie is going out with someone…"

"Eh?" Guy's eyes shot open. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What's up?" He finally said.

"Charlie has a girlfriend," Adam cut off Charlie.

"Finally!"

"She's a bitch.."

"What's your problem, Charlie?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Charlie stated.

"Only Charlie would go for the bad girls," Guy smirked.

Charlie rolled his eyes at him.

"Let's just go outside and walk around. Adam can show us the way," Charlie changed the subject.

They went outside their room and saw Linda at the stairs, reading a piece of paper.

"It's fate, Charlie," Adam said as he slapped his back.

"Honestly, she looks like Connie," Guy said.

"Just walk by quietly, guys," Charlie whispered.

They were just walking past her when she stopped them.

"Trying to hide from me, Charlie?" Linda said. "Looks like you found another of your friends."

"Yes, and yes. Because you're a scary person," Charlie said as he walked down the stairs. The two boys followed.

"Why don't you be a man, Charlie, and ask me out!" Linda called out.

"Why don't you be a lady and be nice and I will!"

"I agree with Linda," Adam teased.

-----------------------------------

who thinks it's cheesy? Oh yea… I don't own the titles of these chapters…


	8. The Transition

Disclaimer : I don't own the ducks or Disney…

Jesus Christ people! Be patient! I'm eh… working on it…. Eh… uhm…. can't anybody figure out what's so familiar about these titles!..

I just want to say something. I have these weird dreams when I was young that Maculuay… I don't know …. Culkin was in the movies, all three, and James was on the team in the third one. It was so strange and then they came back like…. Yesterday… It was a dream the James and his brother I think they were throwing snowballs at… Culkin but they didn't know who it was. They thought it was the varsity. And somehow, Culkin got a bloody beating…. Also, there was another part to this dream, but I'm putting it in here….

-------------------------------------

The Transition

_As the days go by,_

_The memories remain_

_I'll wait for you_

_As the days go by,_

_The memories remain_

_I won't let go_

---------------------------------

First day of school. All the ducks had a big reunion the day before. And they said it was all Bombay. Or rather Charlie said and then peer pressure hit them. And it was like in Eden Hall. They wondered whether the captain was gay, metro, mean, nice, crippled, etc. Very harsh thoughts.

Most of them had classes together. Charlie had a class with Linda and he noticed that he kept on looking at her and he somehow could feel her eyes bore into his aura, or something like that. Then, hockey practice came.

They brought their gear to the arena, and saw that it was empty. So they decided to go to the locker room until Captain Ducky stopped them.

"Hey guys!" Charlie called out.

"Charlie, if we want to make a first good impression on the next "Captain Blood", I suggest we get ready early, and start practicing," Goldberg said while nodding his head.

"Yeah, but, there's a note."

"Well, read it, dorkface," Portman said. "Common sense, Charlie!"

Charlie rolled his eyes at Portman while everybody laughed. The others were informed of Linda.

Charlie took the note and began reading it out loud.

"Hockey Team, Meet at the Lake ASAP. Coach."

"Lake? I see no point of going to the lake unless he iced it…." Russ said.

"Hey… it's Coach… what can we do about this guy…" Charlie said. "Let's go!"

_Lake_

"Okay… does anybody see a coach here? Because I don't…" Fulton said.

"Maybe he's invisible… or he drowned in the lake…." Ken cackled.

"That's very harsh, Ken…." Russ said.

"I was trash-talking…. Wasn't I?"

"No, Ken. That's wishing somebody was dead."

"Hello, Ducks."

The ducks turned around and saw a dude that look like he was in his…. Early 20s.

"I'm Coach Benedict," he said and then started pacing while looking at them. "You're probably wondering what we're doing here. You see that boat?"

He pointed at a boat which looks like it could fit anything. They all nodded.

"You're all going to get in that one boat. You have to work together in order to contain balance," he said.

"What is this? Ninja training? I have no chi!" Averman complained.

"As I said, you're going to work together!" Coach said, ignoring Averman's complaint.

"You're all going to stand, and have to work together to be balanced, to be as one."

"Does this sound familiar?" Adam whispered to Connie.

"Yea… I bet he's going to go Captain Blood on us, when we get tied or lose a game.." she whispered back.

"You two! Do you want to add anything?" Coach called out, spotting Connie and Adam.

"Uhm…" Connie was trying to think of something.

"It is important that we work together!" Adam replied. His eyes shifted left and right.

"Just because you're the star player doesn't make you the favorite," Coach said. "Now get in that boat!"

Everybody got in the boat and the Coach pushed them out to… not to sea… just… to the middle of the lake. And the lake was pretty big.

"You're stepping on my foot!" Fulton bellowed at someone.

"Sorry, there partner," Dwayne muttered.

"WHO THE HELL IS GRABBING MY ASS!" Julie screamed.

"Adam… was that you?" Guy snickered. He was quickly smacked by Connie.

"Uhm… no…." Adam said looking around.

"IT WAS ME!"

They all turned around and saw this kid, but they expected it to be Portman, considering he always says that when something smells.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Portman screamed.

"PERV!" Julie yelled.

"GET HIM OFF THE BOAT!" Russ called out.

Ken and Averman grabbed him but then he karate chopped them, or smacked them in the face. And they lost their balance. It's a good thing that Russ and Dwayne held them. Then the bash brothers took the kid and threw him off the boat. The kid started screaming and swam quickly to shore. He ran off to the woods.

"Okay… Can we get off this boat now?" Charlie asked.

He looked to see nobody on shore in sight.

"Coach?" He called out.

"So… he left us here to survive? THIS IS PURE HELL!" Luis screamed.

Somehow the balance shifted. Connie fell on Guy and noticed that their faces were very close. Connie regained her balance and pretended nothing happened. Guy just sighed.

"Okay. We have to paddle back to shore…" Adam suggested.

"NO! I don't want my hand to get eaten by a shark! I use them for eating!" Goldberg said.

"Goldberg, there ARE no sharks here!" Russ reassured.

"Piranhas then!"

"There are no Piranhas!"

"Fish with teeth!"

"Fish have no teeth!"

"Will you guys just shut up? We're in the middle of the lake!" Portman yelled.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE COACH?" Charlie lost his temper.

_Arena_

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE DUCKS?" Coach Benedict roared. The real one to be exact.

_Lake_

"We're going to get sucked into a whirling vortex!" Ken screamed.

"Yo! Stop becoming like Averman!" Guy said.

"I'm not! I'm just freaked out. That's all…." Ken whimpered.

"What is this? Survivor?" Julie called out. "I say we jump out of the boat swim back!"

"NO!" Goldberg screamed and everybody lost their balance.

"OH SHIT!" Connie screamed. Guy grabbed her hand and they all fell into the lake.

Everybody gasped for air.

"Does everybody know how to swim?" Charlie called out.

"AHH! HELP ME!" Russ said waving his arms around his head. "Of course, son!"

"Well, we'll find out," Luis said.

They all swam back to shore. Heck. They didn't know how far shore was. And they didn't know how deep the lake was. Everybody started getting cramps.

"Come on people! We're almost there!" Charlie yelled.

"I'm dying, Charlie!" Averman said.

"Suck it up!"

"Easy for you to say!"

"So are you saying that the girls are stronger than you? I mean, they're sucking it up!"

"I'm sucking it up! I am, I am, I AM!"

They finally reached the shore. Everybody was so happy. Guy looked at Connie and noticed something different.

"Connie, what is that on your neck? Cause, last time I checked, you didn't have a mole that huge," Guy said.

Connie touched the "mole". Her eyes widened. She took the "mole" off. She started screaming.

"LEECHES!" Luis screamed.

Everybody was screaming. What a leech fest. That sucks totally. They all took their shirts off and knocked the leeches off of them. The girls really didn't care that they took their shirts off. Least they had a sports bra. Everybody took their pants off and pushed them off.

"Why are you girls wearing boxers?" Dwayne noticed.

"They're really comfortable," Connie said.

"Oh…"

The two stood there for awhile and then they started screaming about the leeches.

Everybody got the leeches off. Well most of them. Adam reached into his boxers and pulled out a leech. He fainted. Julie reached into her bra and pulled out one. She fainted too. Connie reached into her "boxers" and pulled out one. Instead of fainting, she screamed.

"I LOST MY VIRGINITY!" Connie screamed. "I'm not going to have children!"

"Relax, Connie. You didn't lose your virginity," Guy comforted her.

"THE FUCKING LEECH WAS IN MY BOXERS!"

"So? A leech was in Adam's boxers."

"Oh wait… it wasn't near the-"

"WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Averman cut off.

"Dude, she could've said babymaker or something..." Fulton said.

"MY EARS ARE VIRGINS!" Averman screamed covering his ears.

"So… only sex words don't appeal to your ears?" Guy asked.

"YES! I CAN TAKE CURSE WORDS! BUT I CAN'T TAKE SEX!"

"But dude… you just said sex… and your ears must've heard some noises before… so… that makes your ears… not virgins.. Technically," Portman stated.

"What happened?" Adam and Julie seemed to have woke up.

"Nothing happened…" Charlie said.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

The team turned around and saw a man in his early 30s.

"PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" he screamed.

"WE WILL UNLESS YOU TELL US WHO YOU ARE!" Charlie yelled back.

"I'M COACH BENEDICT!"

"Yea right.. I bet he's another fake.." Julie said.

"What was that young lady?"

"You can't scare me with that tone!" Julie yelled.

"Don't make me give you 50 laps around the rink!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Jules… stop it…" Adam said.

"He's not the coach! Trust me!"

Then Coach Benedict came up to her and said, "How about 100 pushups?"

Julie winced. It was the real coach.

"I mean, you're the real coach! Please don't give pushups, uhm, sir!"

"All right. I won't give you pushups if you explain to me what happened!"

"Well… On the door of the rink, there was a paper that said… uh…"

"Hockey Team, Meet at the Lake ASAP. Coach," Averman said.

"Did I ask you?" Coach said.

"No sir…"

"Yea. It said that. So we went here and there was… Coach Benedict. Or someone that imposed you, sir. And uhm, he told us to get in that boat," Julie said as she pointed at the boat which was now turned over. "And to be balanced… work together to contain that balance. And then when we got into the middle of the lake, the coach somehow… uh, disappeared. Yea…. And then we were arguing and then somehow, we lost our balance and fell into the lake. We swam to shore… and uhm… We got on shore, and uhm… Guy noticed there was a leech on Connie's neck and then we started screaming and we took our clothes off the get the leeches off… uh… sir… and that's the story….. sir…"

"Thank you. I suppose you're Julie. You don't get to do pushups," Coach said. "There's no practice today, since practice is over… uhm… do something…. Have fun…. Play hockey…. Just have fun today… all right?"

Everybody nodded and the Coach ran off.

"Okay… who's up for movies?" Russ yelled.

_Movies_

Everybody got together. Blah blah. Goldberg got a lot of snacks, Ken and Averman were fighting over which movie to watch, and then everybody pitched in. So, they decided to watch…. Duhn duhn duhn dohn! A dvd. Moulin Rouge, baby. Actually, Ken, Charlie, Connie, Julie, Luis, Guy and Averman wanted to watch that movie. So that makes majority rules. Ch'yea.

They all got comfortable in the common room (harry potter…. I don't know what it's called!). Some people passed by and stood there watching the movie and left, others just passed by and said freshman and shook their heads. Connie and Guy were sitting next to each other on the floor, away from the group.

"Remember when we first watched this movie?" Connie whispered.

"Yeah… it was our first date… wasn't it?" Guy whispered back.

"Yeah… then we argued whether we wanted to name our children Setine or Christian… or something like that…"

"Yeah… and then you chased me around the park because I stole your wallet."

"And then I caught up to you.. and we were close.."

"And then I kissed you.."

They looked at each other for awhile. They were leaning towards each other until Connie looked down.

"Connie, what's wrong?"

"I can't, Guy!"

"Why are you so afraid?"

"Because…."

Guy looked at her.

"Because I'm afraid I'll hurt you…"

"Most likely the other way around…"

"Fine! I'm afraid of getting hurt, Guy! I'm very sensitive."

"What makes you think I hurt you?"

"The fact that you aren't reliable!"

"Just because I stood you up, doesn't mean I hurt you."

"What happens if you forget our anniversary? My birthday? Or something more important than that?"

"I wouldn't! Did I ever forget?"

Connie looked down.

"No…."

"That makes me reliable!"

"Look, Guy. The thing we had was… incredible.."

Only one word in that sentence hurt Guy.

"We still have something Connie! I love you and you love me! And you'll never let go (so let go, let go, jump in..)! I think you still remember all the things we had and still have!"

Connie sighed. She knew he was right. She loved him and kept thinking about him everyday. She tried to shake it off (cause the lovin' ain't the same and you keep on playing games… uhm… shake it off..). The greatest lesson was to love and be loved.. or something like that. Right? She held Guy's hand.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll always love me and be someone I can depend on."

"Promise."

Guy's pinky looped around Connie's. Connie laughed and whispered "We only did that when we were little! We're 18, Guy!" And with that, she kissed him. But then they broke the kiss when they heard arguing.

"It's pretty obvious that Setine has STDs!" Julie said.

"I agree with Julie," Luis agreed. "I mean, she slept with a lot of guys, right?"

"Well, she could be coughing for no reason!" Dwayne argued.

Guy and Connie just laughed at them. So typical. They decided to join in the argument but then Christian was singing that song with the lyrics "Why does my heart cry?". Guy and Connie loved that part.

-------------------------------

okay… I've been meaning to put this in yesterday but then I had to fix things around in my apartment, doctor's appointment, and I went to my friend's house and played halo 2. Then I got in trouble because my mom said I should be home at 5. she called. And then when I got home, I closed the car door on my thumb. Thank God it's below the nail. Otherwise I would've cried. It's so much bigger than my right thumb and so bloody and black. So yea…

holla


	9. Again I Go Unnoticed

Disclaimer : I don't own the ducks or Disney…

I'm listening to my music and I'm trying to find something that will give me inspiration! Yea… so.. yea… thank you reviewers especially casnyl21 considering she popped this story's review virginity and she is just dying to read when Adam and Julie get together…. But not in this chapter… sorry :P … Let's skip a few months

-------------------------------------

Again I Go Unnoticed

-------------------------------------

So Connie and Guy got together. Whoo-hoo. Adam and Julie are best friends. Yeah. Charlie and Linda are always making fun of each other and they have fun doing it (not IT, the making fun of, dork) because they like each other. Oh dang.

_Adam's PoV_

Just a little bit more until this class is over. Then it's lunch. I didn't eat breakfast or dinner. The bell rang and the professor said something about a report on the book we had to read. I ran out of the classroom and met up with Julie.

"How was your class?" Julie asked sarcastically.

"Why? Yours didn't go that well?" I replied.

"This dude kept on spitting spitballs at everybody, this chick put gum on the back of my neck, I couldn't even hear the professor because a dude next to me was flirting with me and I got in trouble because he was flirting with me! Can you believe it? And it's only

December and I'm STILL getting in trouble! This school is so fucking gay!"

"Did you forget something to your complaint?"

"And the dude gave us a lot of homework and he made me stand on his desk and say I'm disrespecting the class and I'm sorry for doing so and shit…. Stupid fag…"

"Don't tell me it was the imposer…"

"Yes it was the imposer! I swear! He's out to get the ducks! What about that chick in your class?"

"Oh… yeah… her… Well, I threw a book at her and then I pushed her down the stairs…."

"You put her in the hospital?"

"No…. I… imagined it. It felt so good, too. I mean, I just can't take the gum chewing, ditzy voice, stupid giggles, her fixing her boobs right in front of my face…. Jeez… And whenever I don't look at her, she raises her hand and tries to get me in trouble!"

"She's out to get you… literally…"

"Eh.. not my type obviously…"

I shuddered at the thought of going out with the slutty 20 year old. Because she was so stupid, she got left back. I thought that was funny.

We kept on walking and talking to lunch until this guy came up to us.

"Excuse me, did I tell you that you have beautiful blue eyes?" he said.

Julie rolled her eyes and said, "My eyes are green.. (are they really?)"

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't talking to you." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"But you were looking at her," I pointed out.

"Just because I'm looking at someone doesn't mean I'm talking to them. Gosh, I flirted with someone that's a smartass." And with that, he walked away.

"That was strange…" Julie muttered.

"A gay guy hitting on me… that's just lovely…"

When we went to the cafeteria, we saw all our teammates at one table except Charlie because he was on line and he was fighting with over who gets the pudding or something.

"IT'S MINE!" Charlie yelled.

"NO, IT'S MINE!" Linda argued.

"Freshman…" a senior shook his head.

"ROAR!" Linda… uhm… roared.

"Screw you!" Charlie said to the senior.

Charlie and Linda were grabbed the plate on both sides and pulled. Charlie had a smirk on his face. Oh no….

"TAKE COVER!" I yelled.

All the ducks took cover. I hid behind my backpack, Julie hid behind me, the ducks went either under the table or behind their trays. Everybody else was like…. Huh? Then Charlie let go and Linda threw the pudding up in the air. I imagined everything was going at slow motion. Someone screamed no, everybody was running around, people were pushing people, food went all over the place, and the pudding well, it landed on someone, but still, food was going everywhere. When I was in middle school, we kept on throwing things, and our monitor was like no airborne objects.

And it became a food fight. Food was going everywhere. Julie and I decided that we should like, walk in the line of fire and get food so that we can eat… outside. And magically, we never got hit. So we went outside and ate. And it was just a normal lunch, except it was outside. Julie gave me her leftovers, I gave her something I didn't want, while she was looking away I took a sip of her drink. Just normal.

After we finished we I walked Julie back to her dorm. A guy came up to us and was flirting with her. I was just standing there, seeing that they're not talking to me. So, I walked away, thinking that I lost my chance.

_Charlie's PoV_

Stupid Linda. It was mine in the first place! But then she supposedly saw it first! It's her fault that's we're in here.

I glared at Linda while she glared at me back. We were in the dean's office.

"You two will do your time on tomorrow which is Saturday. You are to clean the cafeteria all day. Understand?" he said.

"Yes sir.." we both mumbled.

We got up and walked out of the office. When we were out of his sight and hearing range, we fought.

"If it weren't for you, this wouldn't have happened!" Linda hissed.

"Me? I put my hand on it first!" I argued.

"You should've been a gentleman and give it to me!"

"Are you like, out to get me or something!"

"Whatever Conway…"

She walked away leaving me standing there. I yelled and threw my arms in the air in exasperation. I walked to my dorm.

_Linda's PoV_

Another great day. Just great. I really don't like this. It's all stupid Charlie's fault. We're like mortal enemies! He sees me as the bad guy.. girl. Just because I act this way, doesn't mean I'm bad… am I? He doesn't understand me.

I was walking toward a group of girls, just to join the fun, and see if they care of how I act.

"Hi," I said.

The girls looked at me like they were disgusted and walked away. I heard them say that I have an attitude. The world is against me! What is this? At least Charlie cares. I mean, he's the only one that cares whether I act nice and be polite. I never been cared for in years.

Everybody was looking at me and pointing at me and talking to their friends about how I'm a bitch. My hand became a fist. I wanted to knock them out. Then I heard two guys saying that I was easy. And before I knew it, one of the guys were on the ground. I just stared at them and ran away.

I hate this. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I ran until I bumped into someone, and the unsuspecting person was Charlie. I somehow knew it was Charlie but I just sat there on the ground crying silently.

_Charlie's PoV_

Linda? Crying? What is the world coming to? I like the girl, but I never thought she would since she has this badass attitude. I put my hand out, but she stood up on her own. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to her. Eh?

"Charlie? Am I that mean?" Linda sobbed.

"What?" I don't know what to say. She finally admitted it.

"Am I mean to the point where everybody avoids me except one person, again?"

Again? What does she mean again? She then let go of me and ran away.

I really need to talk to her. I ran after her when I saw Adam without Julie. Those two were inseparable. I ran up to him.

"Adam, where's Julie?" I huffed.

"Flirting with a fag…. I imagined that the tree smacked him with its branches…" Adam replied.

"You seriously need to stop imagining things. It's becoming… Final Destination or something…"

"But it feels so good when I imagine bad funny things happening to people…"

"Right…. I need to go to Linda…."

"I saw her ran by."

"Which way did she go?"

"Uhm…."

"Thanks…"

---------------------------------------

I don't like this chapter… it's because I just typed something really really random….


	10. A Favor House Atlantic

Disclaimer : I zu not own ze zucks or zisney

What? I had school, so don't hurt me..

This chapter is another random chapter which I don't like :D

------------------------------------------

A Favor House Atlantic

_Your eyes tell the stories of a day you wish you could  
Recall the moments that once have  
Retract the footsteps that brought us to this favor  
I wouldn't ask this of you_

_Good eye, sniper  
Here I'll shoot, you run  
The words you scribbled on the walls  
With the loss of friends you didn't have  
I'll call you when the time is right  
Are you in or are you out?  
For them all to know the end of us all_

_Bye bye beautiful…_

------------------------------------------

Charlie ran. He ran and saw Linda getting into her car. Thank goodness his car was in the same lot. He opened the door and put the keys in the ignition and followed Linda. After somewhat time, Linda parked in front of a park. Charlie was so afraid that she would get kidnapped and raped (it's nighttime…. Cause I said so….). He got out of his car and ran after her. He then saw her collapse, sobbing.

"Linda!" Charlie called out.

He ran to her and helped her stand up. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. He then took her into a hug.

_Okay… that was weird…Someone should tell me what I'm doing… these days.._ Captain ducky thought.

They walked to the closest bench in comfortable silence. After Linda stopped sniffling she then got up and lied down on the grass. Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"You know, I never really had anyone to love except for three people," Linda broke the silence.

Charlie had nothing to say. Linda continued, hoping that Charlie will listen.

"I'm pretty sure it's three people. My parents… they, died when I was 4, so I really couldn't remember anything about them. But I do remember being held by them, singing songs to me, and all that googly junk. My parents… they didn't leave a will, so I had to be put up for adoption. Of course I had no clue what was going on, but I did after two years I spent with my foster family. My adopted parents, they didn't have any children. Both of them always had problems with anger… so I was… abused. Every night when I was young, I'd cry. I'd cry about the stupid things in life and that I hated my parents for leaving me, but still loving them."

Linda laughed softly.

"In school, everybody just… hated me. I don't know why. But only one person chose to be my friend. But, she just lost her status in school, because of me. She was like a sister I never had, obviously. I told her about my problem, and she told me to go to her house whenever I needed to. I didn't take the offer. But, I found myself always at her house, laughing mostly. But, I still cried."

Linda wiped a tear and then sniffed. Her voice wasn't breaking up though.

"We've been best friends ever since second grade. And I still talk to her. I miss her a lot and I'm pretty sure she misses me. She moved away after we graduated in grammar school. I decided to go to boarding school so I'm away from my parents. She always checks up on me, asking how I'm doing. Always says "How's my emo child?". I never really felt cared for. Except when I'm with my friend. She always comes and visits me. Every vacation she does."

Linda closed her eyes and exhaled, leaving a puff in the air. She then sat up and looked at Charlie.

"Ever since the first day of school, I had this feeling, like, that I'm actually being cared for, because of you. I mean, you're the first person to care whether I'm nice or not. And obviously, since you followed me, you must care for me, too much that you don't know what you feel."

Charlie just looked at her. Linda sat there waiting for a response. He sighed.

"Well…. Yeah.." he finally said. "I don't know what to feel.. but then again, what's there to feel? I mean, I never had a relationship in my life… which makes me feel pathetic…"

Linda chuckled.

"Come on, I'll buy you ice cream. Cheer up emo kid."

They both got up and walked to the closest ice cream parlor. They then talked for awhile and after they finished their ice cream, Charlie walked Linda back to her car.

"Thanks Charlie, for listening.." Linda said.

"No pro-"

He got cut off by Linda kissing him. He then closed his eyes and kissed back. She broke away, smiled and got in her car. She drove off leaving him on the sidewalk. When she turned, Charlie did this little victory dance.

"WHOO! CHARLIE!"

Charlie turned around and saw Adam and Guy. They ran up to him and gave him playful punches.

"You player, you!" Adam smiled.

"We're totally proud of you Charlie!" Guy exclaimed. "So, how was your first kiss with a girl you really, really like?"

"What am I supposed to say?" Charlie said. "Speechless?"

"How about we watch a movie, to celebrate Charlie's first love or something like it and first kiss!" Adam suggested.

"I say, we watch Transporter 2!" Guy said.

"I already saw that," Adam replied.

The two of them started walking in the direction of the movies.

"How about Exorcism of Emily Rose(something like that…)?"

"Saw that…"

"Willy Wonka?"

"Saw that too…."

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

Charlie shook his head at the two of them and followed them, listening to Guy complaining why Adam saw all of the movies that he said.

----------------------------------

aseorjvnaspeing

bet you can't say that!

Who's cool now?


	11. The Tension and the Terror

Disclaimer: do I really have to mention this? Just read the disclaimer in the last chapter and chapters before it.

Here we go, baby, don't stop now. (tries to whistle, and faints from lack of air)

----------------

The Tension and the Terror

_And I try but I'm not convincing_

_Your lips they pout and twist and_

_I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you_

----------------

_adam_

Yay. Spring break. And where am I staying? In college. I'm a freaking collegeman. I should be down in Florida partying. But where am I? Here. Gosh, I feel like a loser. The good thing, though, is that Julie is here. Yay. No seriously. Yay.

"Hey, Adam."

Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Jules. Staying here too?"

I already know that, dammit.

"…."

"Uhm… sorry. Short-term memory loss. So anyways. How's life?"

"Swell."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just came back from a really great night of sex."

She just starts nodding her head.

"Seriously? Was it a girl? Do you know your sexuality?"

"Gosh, Adam. Don't be retarded."

"Was it your imaginary boyfriend?"

"Okay. Now you're being mean."

Me? Mean? Nah.

"How can I be mean?"

"Well… you're being mean right now?"

"Would I be mean if I took you to IHOP and eat breakfast with me?"

"…"

SCORE!

"…."

Or.. not.

"Julie…."

"Huh?"

"You just blanked out on me…"

--------------

_julie_

Ack. I blanked out. I just had a weird daydream. I had a future with Adam Banks. How crazy is that? But then, I dreamt of us even hotter. Like Adam was Hayden Christensen and I was Natalie Portman. Oi vey. Stupid Star Wars.

"Uhm, I would love to go to IHOP with you!"

"Really?"

"Uh. No."

He went all pale. Aww. How cute. And adorable. Except he doesn't look that much hot all white and stuff. Do I like him? More importantly, do I love him?

--------------

_adam_

Dammit. She said no. Dammit.

--------------

_julie_

"Psyche!"

"Oh. Hahaha. Very funny."

"I love my sense of humor, too."

"Yeah. You make me laugh so much."

"I do? Aw. Gee. Thanks!"

"You're very welcome."

"You should stay nice. It makes you hot."

------------

_adam_

What? I need to get my ears check. What?

------------

_julie_

Ah…. I called him hot. Ahhhhh. Hehehehehe. I'm awesome.

"Yes. You're hot. I never told you that before?"

------------

_adam_

No.

------------

_julie_

"No."

"Oh. I didn't? Didn't you call me sexy before?"

------------

_adam_

NO. I think that! No. I KNOW THAT.

------------

_julie_

"That was some other dude."

"Oh. Sorry. Anyways. IHOP. What time?"

Idiot. Gosh, I'm such a blonde.

"Uh… right now?"

"Yay!"

-----------------------------

IHOP

-----------------------------

_adam_

"I want chocolate chip pancakes and I want it now!"

"You remind of Veruca Salt. You're Julie Gaffney. Not Veruca Salt."

"Shut up, Adam. You're so… pessimistic."

"At least I'm not spoiled."

"Yes, you are. You little cute rich boy with little cute suspenders."

…

"Uhm… maybe not suspenders. That's like… the wrong era."

…

"Adam. Speak to me. What is going on in your love life?"

"We need therapist chairs, Julie. Not… booths."

"Fine. We'll… oh wait. We're not close to your house."

"You're so stupid."

"I'm not stupid."

"Yes, you are. You have it written on your face."

Yes, she does. Hahahahaha.

-------------------

_julie_

I ran to the bathroom to find 'I'M STUPID!' written on my face. Of course when I looked at it in the mirror, it was backwards. I start mumbling as I turn on the faucet and wash it off.

-------------------

_adam_

Dammit. It's not permanent. Why did I use Crayola washables?

-------------------

_julie_

Hahahaha. Stupid Adam.

I returned from the bathroom and see Adam, having an inner battle. That's so cool! I never had an inner battle.

…

Well, excluding the fact I have it on tests. But who cares?

"I'm not having an inner battle."

Did I say that out loud?

"Yes, you did. You're a strange person."

Well, he's a freaking blonde.

"So are you."

Darnit. I really need to work on my 'speaking to myself' abilities.

"Yes, you need-"

"Shut up, Adam."

----------------------

_adam_

After breakfast, we went back to the dorms and just… hung out. Yeah.

"So, Adam. Have any current girlfriends?"

She seriously wants me to answer that?

"I have eight million so far."

-------------------------

_Julie_

Stupid man whore. Man slut. Man everything.

-------------------------

_adam_

"What?"

Can she not take a joke?

"I was just kidding, Jules."

She's even more blonde than me.

"I know. I was just being… mock… amazed!"

Hahahahaha. That's why I love her. She's stupid, hot, sexy, smart, and _the one_.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Can't a friend know?"

"Not unless you want to become my girlfriend, then, no."

-------------------------------

_Julie_

He's right. Eeeh. I shouldn't be asking him this. How embarrassing. Oh well. I'm going to find out anyways.

-------------------------------

"No. Seriously. I want to know."

"Because I'm waiting for my move."

I'll just go around it. I can make my way.

"OOH. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Someone I know."

-------------------------------

_julie_

Is he avoiding this?

"No, duh. Who is it?"

"Someone who's very endear to me and I love her so."

Ah! Green monster! Go away!

"You love her? How long have you known her?"

"Forever."

He nods his head. It sounds like he's talking about me.

----------------------------------

_adam_

I'm soooo smooth.

"By any chance, does it happen to be me?"

Gah. Wait. A hint of hope in her beautiful green eyes? Wow. But I'll still avoid it. Dammit. I didn't.

----------------------------------

_Julie_

He… kissed me. YEA-YA! It's me!

"I love you, too, Adam."

Hahahahaha.

----------------------------------

_adam_

Okay. This is for real now. SCORE!

--------------------------------------------------------

yeaaaa… updates are slow these days


End file.
